monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Clawdeen Wolf
Plik:Cytat1.pngWeź mój portfel, moje książki, moje kolczyki, laptop, telefon, torebkę i moje bransoletki...Plik:Cytat2.png - Clawdeen w Sierść będzie fruwać Clawdeen Wolf to 15-letnia córka wilkołaka. Dziewczyna jest zaciętą znawczynią mody. Stara się wyróżniać z tłumu. Clawdeen ma liczne rodzeństwo, między innymi brata Clawda i młodszą siostrę Howleen. Osobowość Clawdeen to pewna siebie, energiczna i dzika wilkołaczyca.Według wpisu pamiętnika Ghoulii, staje się nieco "dziwna" w obecności księżyca w pełni (lub coś na podobieństwo tego, jak np. reflektorów), ale często wykorzystuje to na swoją korzyść.Jest też lojalna i szybko się złości, kiedy ktoś kwestionuje tę cechę.Okazuje się bardzo opiekuńcza dla przyjaciół, jak w jednym z odcinków kiedy grozi Clawdowi, aby nie zranił Draculaury i trzymał się z daleka od niej (w przeciwnym razie przerobi go na dywanik łazienkowy). Wygląd Clawdeen ma wysportowaną sylwetkę, brązową sierść i ciemne, kręcone brązowe włosy.Dziewczyna bardzo lubi eksperymentować ze swoimi włosami.Ponadto, rosną one bardzo szybko.Oczy wilkołaczycy są koloru żółtego. Znad warg Clawdeen wystaje kilka białych kłów . Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|205px|Wilkołak Wilkołak - w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Pierwotnie wilkołakiem był czarownik, zwany Nurem lub Neurem (co ze starosłowiańskiego oznacza złego człowieka), który za sprawą magicznego noża i rytuału mógł przemienić siebie lub kogoś w wielkiego wilka. Relacje Przyjaciele Frankie Stein - w odcinkach poznała ją na początku, w odcinku Nowy upiór w szkole spotykają się w toalecie dziewcząt, natomiast w książce również poznają się, gdy Draculaura i Lagoona przedstawiają jej Frankie. Draculaura - w książkach, jak i odcinkach, znała się z wampirką od dłuższego czasu. Później, dziewczyna zaprzyjaźnia się z dziewczynami, które poznała w Upioryżu - Skelitą Calaveras i Jinafire Long. Miłość Clawdeen nie ma stałych obiektów. Woli flirtować z wieloma potworami. Mozna podejrzewac ze zakochala sie w Thadzie ( kuzynie Draculaury ) . Rodzina *Howleen Wolf (Leena) - znienawidzona przez Clawdeen, młodsza o dwa lata siostra. *Clawd Wolf (Claude)- starszy o rok brat, chłopak Draculaury. *Howlminton (Rocks) - brat *Howldon (Don) - brat *Howie - brat *Clawnor (Nino) - brat *Harriet - mama Clawdeen *Clawrk (Clark) - tata Clawdeen Zwierzątko left|100px Crescent- z ang. Półksiężyc. To fioletowy kot samicy. Ma żółte oczy i ogon z sercem na końcu. Jest tak samo puchaty jak jego właścicielka. Znaczenie imion Imiona Clawdeen oraz jej rodzeństwa zaczynają się na claw - ang. pazur (''Clawdeen, 'Clawnor, ''Claw''rk ,Clawd) oraz '''howl - ang. wyć (''Howleen, 'Howldon, ''Howl''minton). Tylko jej matka Harriet i brat Howie nie mają specjalnego imienia. Lalki Basic clawdeenie.PNG|Lalka Clawdeen Wolf2.jpg|Oficjalny Art C.wolf.jpg|W odcinkach * '''Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2010 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: N5947 Clawdeen ubrana jest w fioletowe buty na czarnym koturnie, fioletową spódniczkę z czarnym paskiem z ćwiekami, różowy top w paski tygrysa i czarną bluzę z fioletowym futrem i złotym paskiem. W skład biżuterii wchodzi złoty naszyjnik z fioletowym oczkiem i złote kolczyki w uszach. Dziewczyna ma również czarną obrożę ze złotymi ćwiekami. Dawn of the Dance 05.jpg|Lalka Deenie DOTD.jpg|Oficjalny Art Clawdeendance.png|W odcinkach * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2010 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: T6069 Clawdeen w tej serii ma zielone,neonowe krótkie włosy. Ubrana jest w fioletową, błyszczącą sukienkę z dużym kołnierzem, zaakcentowaną motywem złotych suwaków. Wilczyca ma czarno-zielony pasek. Jej rajstopy są toksycznie zielone, a buty złote. Jej makijaż stanowią żółty i fioletowy cień do powiek oraz fioletowa szminka. Clawdeen ma także czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Jej biżuteria to złote kolczyki przy uszach, czarna, błyszcząca, skórzana obroża oraz zielony pasek. Dead Tired Clawdeen_DT_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen-Dead-Tired.jpg|Oficjalny art 2.JPG|W odcinkach * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: W2577 Clawdeen ubrana jest w biało-fioletową bluzkę z podartym napisem Monster high i zadrapaniami u dołu. Jej włosy ozdobione są fioletowymi pasemkami. Spodnie i kapcie z wilczymi uszami dziewczyny są koloru fioletowego. Jej opaska na oczy jest w purpurowe paski. Do lalki dołączona jest poduszka w kształcie czaszki, mała trumnolodówka z napojem energetycznym i lampka. Wszystko w zestawie z łóżkiem Gloom Beach 04.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_GB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art 172px-Gloomsbeach-Clawdeen.png|W odcinkach * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: 2010 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: T7992 Clawdeen ma rozpuszczone włosy z fioletowymi pasemkami i cztery kolorowe kolczyki w uszach - różowy i fioletowy (oba kwadratowe) w jednym uchu oraz dwa trójkątne (zielony i niebieski) w drugim. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy strój kąpielowy na jedno ramię zrobiony z tęczowego materiału pokrytego "panterką". Na biodrach ma fioletowy pasek. Clawdeen na swój strój kąpielowy założyła krótką plażową bluzkę w paski o kolorach różu i czerni. Jej buty to różowe koturny ze złotym łańcuchem przy palcach. Do zestawu dołączone są okulary oraz frisbee. Scream Uniform Clawdeen_SU_doll.jpg|Akcesoria * Linia: 'Scream Uniform' * Wydanie: grudzień 2010 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: T7982 W skład akcesorium Clawdeen wchodzi czarna koszulka na ramiączkach z logiem Monster High na piersi. Jest ona obszyta różową wstążką przy dekolcie. W pudełku znajdują się również czarne szorty z dwiema cyframi 'zero' na prawej nogawce. Ich ściągacz jest przyozdobiony białą tasiemką z fioletową kokardą. Na nogawkach spodni widnieją białe i różowe paski w kształcie błyskawicy. Buty dziewczyny to białe trampki na różowej podeszwie, różowymi sznurówkami i fioletowymi podkolanówkami. W skład pudełka wchodzi również różowo-czarna piłka do gry w piłkę nożną z logiem Monster High, różowa opaska na głowę różowe i białe kolczyki oraz czarna frotka ozdobiona fioletowym zygzakiem. School's Out 09.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_Wolf_SO.jpg|Oficjalny art 172px-22.jpg|W odcinkach * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V7990 Clawdeen jest ubrana w fioletową tuniczkę w paski, zaakcentowaną żółtymi wykończeniami. Ma fioletowe getry, szyte złotą nitką. Kozaki sięgają jej łydki i są pełne zamków błyskawicznych. Ich złoty i połyskujący obcas jest zaokrąglony. Przypomina on wilczy pazur. Talia wilkołaczycy przepasana jest turkusowym, szerokim pasem ze złotymi wypustkami. Jej biżuteria to pierścionek na trzy palce z ćwiekami i pazurami oraz kolczyki, które po prawej stronie mają przyczepiony łańcuszek. Włosy Clawdeen są upięte w wysoki kucyk. Sweet 1600 Mattel monster-high sweet-1600 W9191 clawdeen-wolf1.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_S1600_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: grudzień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9188 * Numer modelu: W9191 Clawdeen jest ubrana w elegancką, białą koszulę z muszką oraz w krótką, czarną marynarkę. Ozdobione wzorem z "panterki" fioletowe spodnie dziewczyny sięgają jej łydki. Talia dziewczyny przepasana jest czarnym paskiem z klamerką w kształcie księżyca. Buty lalki są czarne, ze złotą podeszwą i ciekawym obcasie w tym samym kolorze. Na dłoniach ma liliowe rękawiczki. Włosy wilczycy są długie i gęste. Ma w nich fioletowe pasemka. Grzywka jest zaczesana do tyłu. Do pudełka dołączona jest kartka z życzeniami, czarna szczotka, fioletowy klucz oraz drugie ubranko. Jest to sukienka podzielona na dwie części. Pierwsza jest czarna, z bufiastymi rękawkami i koronką przy kołnierzu. Druga zaś jest prosta, ozdobiona fioletowymi i czarnymi paskami. School Clubs Clawdeen_SC_akc.jpg Clawdeen_SC_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School Clubs' * Wydanie: październik 2011 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: W2552 W skład akcesoriów dla Clawdeen wchodzi złota marynarka z czarnymi śladami pazurów. Jest ona ozdobione fioletowymi pasami na środku. Kołnierz i podciągnięte rękawy ubrania są czarne. Sukienka dla dziewczyny jest czarna. Przepasana jest złotymi pasami przypominającymi ćwieki. W pudełku można również znaleźć czarne buty na obcasie, fioletową walizkę, złoty naszyjnik oraz fioletową książeczkę ze złotą ramką i rysunkiem wilkołaka. Dead Tired Clawdeen_DT_doll2.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4514 * Oznaczenie modelu: X4516 W tej odsłonie Clawdeen ma proste włosy z grzywką. Widnieje na nich fioletowa opaska na oczy w czarną panterkę. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach z żółtymi obszyciami. Ozdobiona jest ona żółtym śladem psiej łapy na mostku. Szorty lalki są koloru fioletowego. Mają one czarne obszycia i "panterkę" - również czarną. Kapcie Clawdeen są podobne do tych z poprzedniej wersji - są jednak żółte. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa puderniczka. Campus Stroll Clawdeen_CS_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Campus Stroll' * Wydanie: marzec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X5227 W tej serii Clawdeen ma krótkie, sięgające ramion, pokręcone włosy. Są one fioletowe, jednak przy głowie widnieją zielone i czarne pasemka. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w dwuczęściową sukienkę z kołnierzem. Pierwsza sięga do piersi lalki, jest zielona w fioletową panterkę. Druga zaś jest czarna, ozdobiona dwoma pasami złotych ćwieków na środku. Na prawej łydce Clawdeen znajduje się fioletowo-zielona skarpeta. Buty dziewczyny to złote szpilki. Lalka jest sprzedawana wyłącznie w 2-pack'ach z Howleen Skull Shores 5-pak_SS_doll.jpg|Lalka Cleo_&_Clawdeen_SS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Oznaczenie modelu: X4489 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen przemalowane są na fioletowo. Grzywka dziewczyny przerzucona jest na prawą stronę. Zdobi ją zielone pasemko. Lalka ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy. Jest on w zielono-czarne przekątne paski. Wiąże się go na szyi dziewczyny dzięki brązowemu rzemykowi. Oprócz niego, Clawdeen ubrana jest również w zwiewną tunikę. Ma ona kolor zielony i wzór "zebrę". Ozdobiona jest ona fioletowymi kwiatami. Buty dziewczyny to fioletowe sandałki na koturnie. W uszach lalki widnieją fioletowe i zielone kolczyki - po jednym w każdym z nich. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w 5-paku z Cleo, kolorową Frankie, Draculaurą i Ghoulią. Ghouls Rule Clawdeen_GR_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_GR_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghouls Rule' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3712 * Numer modelu: X3715 Clawdeen w tej odsłonie ma fioletowe, pokręcone włosy. Kostium dziewczyny pokryty jest małymi srebrno-fioletowymi kwadracikami. Nogawki stroju pokryte są czarnym, grubym futrem. Talia lalki przepasana jest złotym pakiem. Na jej nadgarstku założona jest złota bransoletka, a na dłoniach - zielone rękawiczki. Buty Clawdeen wyposażone są w złote koturny. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są zielonymi kolczykami. W pudełku znajduje się również czarna maska wykonana z piór na złotej rączce, zielony kociołek, fioletowa szczotka oraz czarna szafka z zielonym płynem w środku. Maul Session Clawdeen_MS_akc.jpg Clawdeen_MS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Maul Session' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W9122 * Numer modelu: X3663 W skład akcesoriów dla Clawdeen wchodzi kanarkowa kurteczka z fioletowym futerkiem pełniącym funkcję kołnierza, czarna bluzka w fioletowe paski, czarne spodnie z czarnym ściągaczem, ozdobione granatowymi i zielonymi ciapkami oraz złote buty na koturnie. W pudełku znajdują się również fioletowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne w złotych oprawkach. Maul Session - Coffin Bean Clawdeen_MS_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen & Draculaura Coffin Bean.jpg|W sesji zdjęciowej * Linia: 'Maul Session' * Wydanie: maj 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X3721 W tej serii Clawdeen ma proste włosy z grzywką. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w tunikę w ukośne fioletowo-różowe paski. Ozdobiona jest ona złotym kołnierzem i czarnym pasem pod guzikami. Na szyi lalki widnieje złoty naszyjnik. Jej talia zaś przepasana jest trzema pasami z ćwiekami - również złotymi. Buty lalki to granatowe adidasy z żółtymi sznurówkami. Na prawym nadgarstku Clawdeen widnieje złota bransoletka. Scarily Ever After ST3.PNG|Lalka Clawdeen SEA art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scarily Ever After' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4483 * Numer modelu: X4485 Clawdeen w tej serii gra Czerwonego Kapturka (Little Dead Riding Wolf). Włosy dziewczyny ozdobione są czerwonymi pasemkami. Lalka ubrana jest w czerwoną sukienkę z gorsetem przepasanym czarnymi nićmi. Cała sukienka ozdobiona jest fioletowymi wstążkami. Talia Clawdeen przepasana jest rubinową kokardką. Wokół szyi dziewczyny przepasana jest wstążka, do której duża, szkarłatna kokarda i czerwona peleryna sięgająca łydek lalki. Jej spód ozdobiony jest czarną "panterką". Kozaki dziewczyny są koloru fioletowego. Mają one wywiniętą podszewkę - również fioletową. Do pudełka dołączony jest fioletowy koszyczek piknikowy oraz książeczka z historią Little Dead Riding Wolf. Killer Style II Clawdeen_KSII_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_KS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Killer Style II' * Wydanie: sierpień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4481 * Numer modelu: X5107 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen ozdobione są zielonymi pasemkami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w zieloną kurteczkę z fioletowym futerkiem zastępującym kołnierz oraz czarną sukienkę w delikatne, fioletowe paski oraz zielone grochy. Buty lalki są koloru złotego. Wyposażone są w koturny. Do pudełka dołączona jest żółta torebka na sznurku. Scaris: City of Frights Clawdeen_Treavel.jpg|Lalka Clawdeen_SCOF_art2.png|Oficjalny art * Linia:' 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y0376 * Numer modelu: Y0379 We włosy Clawdeen wplecione są fioletowe pasemka. W uchu dziewczyny widnieje kolczyk w kształcie wieży Eiffla. Wilkołaczyca ubrana jest w fioletową bluzkę wiązaną na szyi z czarnymi ozdobnikami oraz fioletowo-czarną spódniczkę w złote centki z czarnymi falbankami u dołu. Przepasana ona jest trzema złotymi paskami.Na pasku zawieszonym najniżej wisi kilka zawieszek w kształcie księżyca.Buty dziewczyny również są złote. Na nadgarstkach lalki widnieje kilka bransolet - także złotych. Do pudełka dołączona jest złota kopertówka, fioletowa walizka ze złotymi wykończeniami oraz dziennik podróży. Ghoul's Alive! Clawdeen_GA!_dol;2.jpg|Lalka Cc.JPG * Linia: 'Ghoul's Alive!' * Wydanie: 2013 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Clawdeen ubrana jest w ubrania podobne do podstawowych. Są one jednak trochę zmodyfikowane. Bluzka dziewczyny jest koloru złotego. Ma ona dekolt ze ściągaczem. Ponad to, ozdobiona jest czarnymi odciskami pazurów. Na niej widnieje czarny bezrękawnik z fioletowym wykończeniem i futrem wokół szyi - również fioletowym. Sukienka lalki ma kolor purpurowy. Ma ona obszycie z czarnej siateczki. Oprócz tego,jest wykonana z mieniącego się materiału. Pasek Clawdeen, jej buty, naszyjnik i fryzura nie uległy zmianie. Wilkołaczyca w tej serii potrafi zamykać oczy, przechylać głowę i wyć. Skultimate Roller Maze Clawdeen_SRM_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Skultimate Roller Maze' * Wydanie: 2013 * Numer asortymentu: X3671 * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są koloru liliowego. Uwiązane są w koński ogon. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje kanarkowy kask z czubem. Lalka ubrana jest w zieloną sukienkę z czarną "panterką'. Ozdobione jest ona czarnymi elementami. Lewy rękaw sukienki to zielona siateczka. Na kolanach Clawdeen widnieją ochraniacze w tym samym kolorze co kask. Rolki dziewczyny są liliowe. Mają one szare i kanarkowe kółeczka. Meta Timeline * 23 października 2007: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Wolf Clawdeen. * 5 maja 2010: Profil Clawdeen zostaje opublikowany na nowo powstałej oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: "Oficjalny art" Clawdeen zostaje ujawniony. * 5 maja 2010: Clawdeen pojawia się w pierwszej reklamie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: Clawdeen pojawia się w webisodzie "Zjemwas Brothers" * początek lipca 2010: Pluszowa lalka Clawdeen zostaje wydana. * początek lipca 2010: pierwsza lalka Clawdeen zostaje wydana w ramach serii 'Basic'. * początek lipca 2010: pamiętnik Clawdeen zostaje ujawniony. * 1 września 2010: Clawdeen pojawia się w książce Monster High. * 12 lutego 2012: Clawdeen zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Ciekawostki * Według książki jej urodziny przypadają 30 października, czyli dzień przed Halloween. * Ma brązową sierść to znaczy że jest wilkołakiem alfa. * Jej nazwisko po polsku znaczy "wilk". * W skład jej imienia wchodzi słowo claw (ang.) - pazur , co oznacza że w dosłownym przetłumaczeniu na język polski jej imię to Pazurdina lub Pazur'dyna'. Claudine to to samo co Klau'''dyna '''więc wystarczy dodać pazur zamiast Klau-. * Jej pełne imię i nazwisko to Clawdeen Lucie Wolf. * W książkach jej normalskie imię to Claudine. * Potrafi odczytywać godzinę z księżyca. Galeria Pełną galerię Clawdeen można zobaczyć tutaj. Kategoria:Postacie o brązowej skórze Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Straszyciółki Kategoria:Wilkołak Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Postacie o brązowych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o żółtych oczach Kategoria:Skład Potworniarek Kategoria:Postacie z książki Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 3 serii Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Pluszaki Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Scream Uniform Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Day at the Maul Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:School Clubs Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Campus Stroll Kategoria:Basic vol.2 Kategoria:Maul Session Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Crescent Kategoria:Rodzina Wolf Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Scarily Ever After Kategoria:Friday Night Frights Kategoria:Siostry